1. Technical Field
The present invention pertains generally to structural and electrical connectors. More specifically, the present invention pertains to a mechanism for interconnecting electronic components held in separate respective structural modules by structurally engaging the modules with each other while simultaneously providing for electrical communication between the components.
2. Discussion of Related Art
There are many applications in which it is necessary to structurally and electrically interconnect electronic components disposed within separate structural modules. Examples of such applications might include modular stereo components, portable communications equipment and electronics test equipment. Many other applications could be identified.
A more specific example of an application in which components must be electrically and structurally interconnected occurs in the provision of modern electronic medical patient care systems, such as those including intravenous (IV) fluid infusion to a patient.
One approach to providing an IV administration system that is responsive to modern varying and complex medical situations has been to create systems having separate components for performing different functions. A major benefit of such a system is that the system components can be selectively incorporated, as required, to meet the particular requirements for the system. For example, such a system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,706 which issued to Kerns et al. for an invention entitled "Centrally Managed Modular Infusion Pump System". The problem with a modular system such as the one disclosed by Kerns, et al., however, is that as the medical situation becomes more complex and demanding, the set up and operation of the IV administration system also tends to become more complex. Again, by way of example, the device which Kerns et al. disclose in U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,706 requires the user to first structurally engage the modules, and subsequently, in a separate and distinct action, electrically interconnect the modular components.
The present invention recognizes that the complexity of setting up an IV administration system (or any analogous structural/electronic component system) can be significantly reduced by accomplishing the structural and electrical connections simultaneously in a single action. Other benefits such as reduced parts inventory and associated cost reductions can also result.